drei Uhr morgens
by Li Ping
Summary: sie fühlte sich so sicher in seinen Armen und sie wollte das der Moment nie endet.


Scully's Wohnung

3:11

Alles war ruhig. Die Wohnung war außer dem Ticken von einer Uhr auf der Wand schweigsam. Die blaue Glut des Mondes drang durch die Vorhänge und breitete sich überall in den Zimmern aus. Ein schwacher Klang von jemanden Atmung, schwang innerhalb der Wänden des Schlafzimmers mit.

Scully war tief innerhalb ihrer Träume. Sie schlief friedlich mit den Decken zu ihrer Brust hochgezogen und einer kleinen Brise, die auf ihrem Gesicht von einem offenen Fenster aus bläst.

Alles schien richtig, aber nicht wirklich.

Das Telefon klingelte laut, und Scully wurde von ihren Phantasien gerissen. Ihre Augen öffneten sich schnell und sie drehte sich um auf die Uhr zu blicken. Sie stöhnte und dachte daran, das Telefon einfach klingeln zu lassen, während sie versuchte, wieder einzuschlafen, aber sie wußte das sie dazu nicht fähig war, besonders da sie wußte, wer anrief.

Träge schaltete sie das Licht an und hob den Hörer ab.

„Mulder, hast du eine Idee, wieviel Uhr es im Moment ist?" ihre Wörter waren undeutlich und sie war so müde, daß es hart für sie war, wach zu bleiben.

„Es ist—„ Mulder schaute seine Armbanduhr an. „Drei Uhr morgens. Habe ich dich geweckt?" er fragte.

Scully antwortete nicht für eine Sekunde oder zwei.

"Scully? Bist du noch dran?"

„Kann ich fragen, warum du anrufst?"

„Nun, ich, um..." er kratzte verlegen seinen Kopf und versuchte, an eine Ausrede zu denken.

Er wußte nicht, was er ihr sagen sollte. Er wollte nur bei ihr sein. Etwas innerhalb ihm zerrte einfach an seinem Herzen, um etwas zu machen.

„Du?" sie fragte und wartete auf die Antwort.

Nach sieben Jahren der Zusammenarbeit konnte sie erkennen, daß etwas ernsthaft auf seinen Gedanken war.

„Kann ich einfach herüberkommen?" er platze schließlich heraus.

Scully mußte ein bißchen darüber nachdenken. Sie wußte, daß das zu Sachen führen würde und dann wiederum zu anderen Dingen, aber sie fühlte, daß er sie wirklich brauchte.

"Okay, okay. Ich werde dich dann später sehen."

Sie hängten auf.

Mulder packte seinen Anzug und faltete es ordentlich in einer Tasche. Sie mußten morgen zur Arbeit und er wußte schon welche Annahmen, die anderen Agenten machen würden wenn sie zusammen ankommen, aber er sorgte sich nicht. Er liebte Scully und sie wußte das.

Seit dieser Nacht, wo sie über andere Pfade zu nehmen sprachen, und endeten ihre Liebe zu einander zu gestehen, er fühlte sich wohler mit sich selbst. Er mußte nichts mehr vor ihr verstecken, und damit baute es mehr Vertrauen zwischen ihnen, zusammen mit der Liebe, die sie für einander hatten.

Er schloß die Tasche mit seinem Besitz zu und packte seine Schlüssel, bevor er seine Wohnung verließ.

Scully fiel auf ihre Kissen zurück und rieb ihre Augen. Ein kleiner, müder Seufzer entkam ihren Lippen. Ein Gedanke bildete sich in ihrem Verstand. War es sie, oder war drei Uhr morgens immer die Zeit, wenn etwas passierte? Sie zog es eine Minute lang in Erwägung, aber verweilte nicht zu lang dabei. Denken war etwas, was sie in den winzigen Stunden am frühen Morgen nicht machen wollte.

Zwanzig Minuten später hörte sie ein Klopfen an ihrer Tür. Langsam stand sie auf und lief zur Tür hinüber, um es zu öffnen. Mulder grüßte sie mit einem kleinen, müden Lächeln. Sie gab die Geste zurück und trat beiseite, um ihn hereinzulassen.

Er warf seine Tasche auf dem Boden neben dem Sofa, und folgte dann Scully in ihr Schlafzimmer. Der Fußboden knarrte unter ihren Füßen, als sie durch die Halle gingen. Sie stieg in ihr Bett mit Mulder nicht weit hinter ihr. Er zog die Decken um sie hoch und stellte seinen Arm um sie herum und schmiegte ihre Schulter, als er so tat.

Jetzt war alles in Ordnung. Sie konnte seinen warmen Atem auf ihr fühlen und es tröstete sie zu wissen, daß er neben ihr lag. Sie fühlte sich so sicher in seinen Armen, und sie wollte daß dieser Moment nie endet. Dies war, wie Dinge sein sollten.

Sie beide hegten diese seltenen Momente. Sie hatten kaum Zeit, wegen ihrer Arbeit zusammen zu sein. Es schien als ob sie immer eine X-Akte nachjagten, und sie hatten nie wirklich Zeit, sich hinzusetzen und zu reden.

"Scully?" er flüsterte in ihr Ohr.

Sie öffnete ihre schläfrigen Augen und drehte sich auf ihrer Seite, um ihm gegenüberzustehen. "Hm?"

Mulder sah tief in ihre kristallblauen Augen. Er wurde immer in ihnen verloren, jedesmal wenn er sie anschaute. Sogar als sie arbeiteten, war es schwierig, sich zu konzentrieren.

„Von allen Entscheidungen und Pfaden, die ich genommen haben könnte... ich glaube, daß dieser der beste von allen war."

Scully war von seinen Wörtern gerührt. Ihr Herz begann schneller zu schlagen, als er die Lücke zwischen ihnen mit einem lieben und sinnvollen Kuß auf die Lippen schloß.

Nachdem sich ihre Lippen trennten, setzte sie ihre Hand leicht auf die Seite seines Gesichtes und sah ihm in die Augen.

„Und du hast mich an drei Uhr morgens, für das geweckt?" Scully fragte im Spaß.

Sie beide lachten.

„Gute Nacht, Mulder." Sie küßte leicht seine Lippen, dann begrub ihren Kopf in seine Brust.

„Gute Nacht, Scully."


End file.
